Ninjago Elementalist: Kyra's Mission (Side Story)
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Kyra has set out on her own with one goal in mind; Finding out who her birth mother is. She meets several new people, some more enemies than friends. New allies and secrets that should have just remained unknown. As she travels Ninjago, the question remains. Will she ever learn who her true mother is? (Kyra's P.O.V. most of the story)
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm back with an exciting story! This, is Kyra Smith from Elementalist Journey to discover more about herself and her family. Unless said otherwise, this will be mostly Kyra's P.O.V. through the story. I hope you enjoy!**_

 _Who knew buses could be so crowded._ I sat near the front of a bus as we pulled into Ninjago City. Multicoloured neon signs cluttered the streets as the bus drove steadily towards the stop. I slowly stood up, holding a pole that stood beside me seat. The bus finally stopped outside of a restaurant called Master Chen's Noodle House.

"Welcome to Ninjago City," the driver announced. "The bus will be leaving again in about five minutes."

I slowly made my way to the front, stepping off the crowded bus. _Finally! Fresh air!_ I stepped onto the sidewalk, which was wet and slippery from the melting snow, which was then turning to slush under my feet. I quickly caught my balance, taking a quick look around.

"So, where to start?" I asked myself, thinking out loud.

I started walking up the street, looking in all the store windows. _Great. Now I'm window shopping. I'm not going to get anywhere like this._ I shook the thought from my head, seeing a toy store. I smiled. The kids were having fun inside.

"A little old for toys, aren't we," a voice asked.

I jumped, spinning around. I immediately regretted in and fell flat on my butt.

"Let me give you a hand."

I looked up, seeing a man with a friendly smile on his face. He had shaggy, curly, blonde hair with bright sapphire blue eyes. He wore a black jacket with a blue vest on top. I took his hand, slowly getting to my feet.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I replied, looking down at my feet.

My cheeks were on fire. I knew I was blushing, but I couldn't help it.

"Well, my name is Leo," he smiled.

"Kyra," I replied quietly.

"It's almost Christmas," Leo said.

I felt his hand under my chin. He raised my head up, allowing me to see his face. He smiled at me.

"Do you not have anyone to celebrate with?" he asked.

"Well, that's not exactly what's going on," I sighed. "I do have people to celebrate with, it's just….."

"You're missing your true family, aren't you," Leo said.

I looked at him shocked. _Did he just read my mind or something?_

"How did you…." I started, speechless.

"It's alright," Leo said, smiling. "My parents aren't around either. They left me alone when I was five. I haven't seen them since."

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"Hey, I'm sixteen now," Leo smiled. "I can handle myself. But you, you're a bit young to be out on your own. Or am I just guessing things."

"Well, how young is too young?" I asked, smirking a slight bit.

"Fifteenish," he replied.

"Oh," I quickly looked away.

"It's alright," Leo quickly said, probably wanting to take what he said back. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, it's just a dangerous place right now. Since the Overlord was defeated by those ninja and the other elemental masters. Lot's of people are causing trouble now."

"Really?" I questioned. "I haven't heard much about it."

"Well, you aren't from Ninjago City," Leo said. "Right? I'm just guessing here."

"No," I smiled. "I live in Jamanikai Village with my…..cousin?"

I honestly didn't know if William was still technically my cousin or not. Leo looked at me weird.

"Sounds like you really do have a messed up life," Leo said.

"You're telling me," I mumbled to myself.

"So," Leo said, rolling on his heels. "What exactly are you doing? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind," I said. "I was looking for my mother."

"Alright, you've lost me," Leo looked at me.

I sighed. _Why did I think this would be easy to explain? Better yet, why do I even try?_ I looked him in the eyes, then looked around.

"Let's walk and talk," I said. "I need to stretch."

"Alright," Leo said. "But please explain."

I turned, Leo walking to my right.

"So, as I said, I'm looking for my mother," I told him. "Now before you say it, I know I said I don't have parents any longer, but there is a reason behind this. My birth mother had given my away to my father, for…..certain reasons."

I didn't know whether to tell him about my powers. I mean, we are suppose to keep them a secret.

"Really," Leo looked at me. "Go on."

"Well, that's really it," I shrugged. "I just learned about this when my Sen...Uncle told me."

 _I think I just blew that. Great Job, Kyra._

"Really? How would be know?" Leo asked.

I stopped dea in my tracks. _That's a good question. But how could I ask him now that he's in the Departed Realm._

"Kyra? Are you alright?" Leo asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

I jumped, this time he managed to catch me before I fell. I knew this time I was blushing bright red. My cheeks were on fire. He quickly let go of my arms, turning away quickly.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's alright," I replied, rubbing my arm. "I get startled easily."

"I can tell," Leo laughed. "So, it's getting late."

I looked up and saw the street lights slowly coming on. Time flies, I guess.

"Do you have anywhere to sleep?" Leo asked me.

"Not really," I replied. "I never considered that part."

"Come on," he said, taking my hand. "I'll take you to my place."

I nodded, following him. We walked down the streets, which were now nearly empty. Just the odd person walking from getting last minute groceries. Leo lead me across the street, down into an abandoned Subway Station. It smelled horrible. Like rotten eggs, mixed with sweaty gym socks and a hint of wet dog. In general, I felt like throwing up from the odor. Leo didn't seem to notice though.

"Don't worry, the track aren't used anymore," Leo said, stepping off the platform, onto the train tracks.

He held out his hand, and I took it, carefully stepping down. I looked up and down the tracks, worried that he was wrong.

"Trust me, there haven't been any trains down these tracks in years," Leo said. "This way."

I looked down the dark tunnel, seeing a faint flickering in the distance. He started walking, and I followed close behind. I felt his arm intertwined with mine, guiding me through the dark tunnel. I could sense bugs and other small insects crawling on the walls all around me. I shivered, not because of that, but because it was chilly down there.

"Leo? Is that you?" a voice called out.

I froze in my tracks, panicked. _Someone else is down here. We're not alone._ I looked up at Leo.

"Yeah, it's me," Leo called back. Then he whispered to me. "It's alright. They're friends."

I nodded, even though I knew he wouldn't see me. Then I saw a silhouette of a young kid in the faint, flickering light. As we got closer, I saw at least two other kids, huddled in blankets around the fire.

"Who is that?" the one Leo was talking with asked.

I could see him more clearly now. He had pants filled with rips and tears, a sweatshirt covered in dirt, mud and who knows what else. His hair was a midnight black, some strands flying everywhere while other stuck to his head like glue.

"This is Kyra," Leo said. "Kyra, this is Henry. He's ten."

Surprisingly, Henry was about my height. The other kids looked my younger than him though. One, I noticed, was a young girl, no older than eight. She looked at me, her eyes showing little to no emotion whatsoever.

"She just needs somewhere to sleep for the night," Leo told Henry.

"I will be on my way after that," I added.

Henry looked at me, clearly examining me. I bit my lip, his eyes looking deep into mine. It kind of freaked me out.

"One night," he said, his voice changing from the friendly one I once heard, to a more stern, darker voice. "Then you're gone."

"That was the plan," I replied, as if it wasn't obvious.

Henry turned and walked away. I looked to Leo, who watched him with confusion.

"He really doesn't like you," Leo said.

"I can tell," I replied.

"Why don't you go warm up?" Leo motioned to the fire.

I nodded, walking over and sitting down, opposite of the other kids who were already sitting there. _One night. That's all I need and I'll be out of here by sunrise._

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

I checked over my shoulder, seeing Kyra sitting down by the fire. I walked over to Henry, who sat on a ledge in the opening. It's where we slept, so there were a couple blankets.

"What happened there?" I asked him quietly. "You don't normally act like that."

"There is something about her," he said. "I can feel it. A power, magic, something."

"I'm sure we can trust her," Leo said. "She seems so sweet."

"You're watching her and making sure she leaves tomorrow morning," Henry told me.

"I'm sure you are only overreacting," I told him, looking back at Kyra.

The youngest, a four year old boy who we called Benny had moved beside her. She was talking to him, putting a smile on his face.

"Looks like Benny likes her," I told him. "And he never smiles."

"I'm not changing my mind, Leo," Henry told me. "Morning and she better be gone, or else."

I sighed as he settled in for the night. I watched Benny and Kyra talking and laughing. Well, at least some of us trust her. Somewhat.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, looking around. Little Benny was fast asleep, curled up close to me. I knew I had to get moving. Slowly, I sat up and slipped off the ledge I was sleeping on. Luckily, I didn't disturb Benny, who was still fast asleep. I walked over to my bag, pulling on my jacket. Then, I rummaged through my bag, looking for my communicator.

"Looking for this?" a voice asked.

I jumped, looking over to see Henry. He waved my communicator around in his hand.

"You know it's not nice to take others belongings," I said.

"Its also not nice to just barge in on other people's lives," Henry said.

"If you're saying I did that, you're wrong," I said, slowly approaching him. "Leo invited me to come."

"I honestly don't care," Henry said.

"Look, you said you wanted me gone by morning, and I will leave if you just hand that over," I told him.

I reached for it, but he pulled it away.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Come on," I moaned. "I seriously don't have the time for this."

"I do," Henry smirked.

I growled, jumping at him. _Is he trying to keep me here? What is with this kid?_

"Just give me the watch, and no one will get hurt," I told him, more serious than before.

He laughed. _This kid is so dead meat!_

"What is all the ruckus about?" Leo moaned.

I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I was about to leave when Henry snatched my watch from me," I said. "And now he is refusing to give it back."

"Henry, just give her back her watch and let her go," Leo said, clearly half asleep.

"No one is going anywhere," Henry snapped.

I looked to Leo, who seemed just as confused as I was. Then, I felt someone grab my arm. Before I could react, someone had put chains on my wrists. I looked over and saw Leo struggling in the same position. Then the room went dark and I realized someone had blindfolded me.

"Henry! What the heck is going on?" I heard Leo ask.

"I was never an orphan," Henry cackled. "I help a group who in slave kids and force them to work."

"You evil little brat," I hissed.

"You have the two little ones?" Henry asked the men.

"Yes, we're ready to move out," a raspy voice replied.

Then I stumbled, the person behind me pushing me forward. I heard someone beside me, feeling Leo close by. There was fear in the air, since this place was just four kids and myself.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked, thinking if I knew, I could call the others for help.

"A bandit village in the forest near Ignacia," Henry replied.

 _Crap! Those bandits want me dead. I have to get out of here._ I twisted and turned in the chains, trying to break free and bolt away. Then something hit me in the side of the head and collapsed. I felt like someone had shot me, and I couldn't take it anymore. I allowed the darkness to take over, falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up, sprinting to a sitting position. Leo placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to finch, looking at him.

"Where are we?" I asked him. "What happened?"

"We are in a bandit village," Leo replied.

Then my breath accelerated rapidly. I looked around, seeing a familiar scenery. _This is the jail cell I was in before when they caught me. When we were against the nindroids._

"Calm down, Kyra," Leo said. "You're getting all stressed out. You need to relax. The ninja will come for us to save us. Your family will know your missing, right?"

I bit my lip. _No, they don't know and I can't tell them since I don't have my communicator. What do I say? What can I say that won't get their hopes up?_

"Looky who we've got here," a voice said. "Four new slaves."

I gulped, knowing Kyle was looking at us. I didn't move a muscle, my eyes froze the the ground in front of me. I didn't budge, hoping that he wouldn't recognize me. If he did, I was in trouble.

"What are you names?" I heard Kyle asked.

No one replied. I could feel their fear in the air.

"Answer me or suffer," Kyle threatened.

"I-I-I'm Leo," Leo stuttered beside me. "That's Benny and Kirsty over there. And this is…"

 _Don't say it. You'll get me killed._

"Kyra," Leo said.

 _I'm dead._

"Alright, Kyra, here," I heard Kyle say.

I didn't move. I was too afraid to.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be kid," Kyle said. "Come on."

I slowly rose to my feet, looking into Leo's confused eyes.

"Incase this is the last time we see each other," I told him. "Thanks for everything."

Leo smiled at me. I turned and looked to Kyle, who glared at me. I walked towards him, pain and regret in every step. I refused to look up, letting him see my face, even though he already knew it was me. Then he snatched my arm from in the cell, forcing me forwards and face first into the bars.

"You escaped me once, kid," he spat. "I won't let you get away again."

I gulped. I had looked up, and now my eyes were locked onto his. The opened the cell door, pulling me out.

"Where are you taking her?" I heard Leo blurt out in the cell.

"Kyra and I have some, _talking_ to do," Kyle said, saying "Talking" in a menacing tone that scared me.

Kyle chained my wrists together, then I was forced to walk, and we exited the building we were in. Everyone stopped and stared at me, watching my every move. I quickly put my eyes on the ground in front of me. _This is it. It's over. I'm never getting out of here._

"In here," Kyle told me.

I walked into a room, hearing a door close behind me. I looked up, examining the room. It looked almost like a doctor's office or a lab. I saw a man in a white coat, writing stuff on a clipboard. Kyle took the chains off my wrists and sat me in a chair. He strapped a belt around my waist, holding me in the chair. Then he walked over to the other man.

"You got her?" the man asked.

"Henry brought her back," Kyle told him.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, looking at them.

"I wanted revenge on you father," Kyle said. "But since he was killed, I thought what better than torturing you and forcing you to work."

"But I didn't do anything," I replied. "Why do you want me?"

Kyle didn't reply. Instead, Kyle turned and walked out of the room. The the other man grabbed my arm, strapping it against the armrest.

"What are you doing?" I asked, holding my other arm against my chest.

"Just going to put a chip in you so we can find you if you try to escape," he replied.

He then pulled my other arm away from me, strapping it down too. I pulled on them, trying to get free, but all I managed to do was hurt my wrists. I looked over to the man, seeing him getting it all ready. I took a deep breath, knowing I couldn't get myself out of this without help. I sighed. _I need you William. I wish I had never left you._

* * *

Leo rubbed my back as I sat with him. I held my right arm, a bandage was wrapped around the elbow where the man had put the tracker in.

"So you have a past with these bandits?" Leo asked me.

"Yes," I replied. "Well, it was more my father and grandfather, but since I'm of their bloodline, they dislike me just as much."So, what did they do?" Leo asked, looking at my arm.

"They put a chip in my arm so if I were to escape, they could find me," I sighed. "I just hope my friends will come and find me."

"Friends?" I heard Benny question. "Who are your friends?"

Leo turned to look at me, waiting for an answer. I took a deep breath.

"I'm part of the ninja," I said.

"That's why you looked so familiar," Leo said. "You're the red ninja."

"That's me," I smiled.

"Wow," Benny and Kirsty said, aweing at me.

"So you can bust us out of here," Leo smiled.

"Sorry, but I can't, " I said, feeling bad for letting them down. "These bracelets block my powers and they have my communicator. I can't call for help from the others. The most I can do is protect you in anyway I can."

Leo wrapped an arm around me. He pulled me into a hug, and I smiled. His warmth comforted me.

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story so far.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken early in the morning by another girl, June. I smiled at the sight of her, seeing she was alive after all. June walked me out and to a small house.

"I'm so sorry that you've been dragged back here," June said.

"It's alright," I replied, knowing it wasn't.

She smiled, handing me a dress.

"You might want to put that on," she told me. "It's our normal attire here."

I nodded, walking into the other room to put it on. I slipped in on, replacing my red hoodie and black jogging pants with it. It was a rather short dress, about down to my knees. The skirt part was a really pale blue and the top was a white and blue plaid pattern. I slipped back into the other room, where June was waiting. She smiled at me.

"I'll take those," she said, motioning at my old clothing. "I'll keep them safe."

I nodded, handing them to her. She placed them in a drawer, then lead me to a stool. I sat down and she began brushing my hair out.

"So, what adventures have you been on since I last saw you?" June asked me.

"Well, we fought the Overlord and his daughter, Odyssia," I said. "I'm doing alright in school, music is fun for that matter. Oh, and I went on a field trip with the others to a forest, and we played games and learned about nature."

"Sounds like you've been busy," June laughed.

"Being a ninja isn't as easy as most think," I told her. "I mean, we save the world, yet we still have normal lives to live. We go to school and everything like a normal kid."

I felt the odd tug as she started pulling my hair back.

"Bun or french braid?" she asked me.

"It doesn't really matter," I replied, not caring.

"Bun it is," she said.

I sat in silence for a couple minutes, letting her work. Then a thought hit me.

"What happened to you?" I asked. "How are you here?"

"After you escaped, Kyle forced me back," June sighed. "I remembered loving him at one point in my life when he was helping your father and the other ninja of his time, but things changed when everyone went their own way."

"I see," I said.

"There you go," she smiled at me. "You're ready to start the day."

I slid off the stool, turning and looking at her. She smiled slightly.

"What am I doing exactly?" I asked her.

"Whatever Kyle orders you to," June replied. "I'm sorry I can't assist you from here. I have my own work to do. Kyle will most likely be here shortly for you so just wait."

"June?" someone said.

I jumped, spinning around to see Kyle in the doorway.

"Kyle, I was just telling Kyra you would come for her shortly," June said.

"Alright," Kyle eyed her suspiciously. "Kyra, come."

I nodded, walking over to him. I glanced back at June, seeing her watching me with worry. We walked out of the building and out into the streets. Kyle grabbed my arm tightly, keeping me at his side. _This is definitely not how I was hoping to spend the holidays._ Kyle lead me into a house, which seemed clean.

"So, this is my house," Kyle said. "June lives here too. You will be here in the day and back in the cell at night."

I nodded, feeling sad and alone. _I want to go back home. William, please come find me._ I fiddled with the bracelet around my wrists, blocking my powers.

"What am I doing exactly?" I asked.

"Working in the morning," Kyle replied. "Then after lunch, we'll have some fun."

I gulped, knowing what he meant by fun. Fun for him is hurting me. Best to make this morning last as long as it can then.

"First, the dishes need to be washed and the kitchen cleaned," Kyle told me. "June does laundry so you don't have to worry about that."

I sighed, Kyle leading me into the kitchen. I looked around, seeing a small pile of dishes by the sink, along with cleaning supplies on my left. It seemed like the room was a kitchen slash dining room. The table had plates on them, yet to be cleared away.

"I have a meeting to go to," Kyle instructed me. "I expect this to be clean when I get back in an hour."

I nodded. I was still looking around, examining the kitchen. I was actually a nice place. Mostly clean already, so it shouldn't take me long. Then I felt sometime around my ankle. I stepped back, seeing Kyle on his hands and knees.

"Hold still," he growled at me.

He fastened a chain to my ankle, luckily it was my good one so it didn't hurt. I followed the chain to see it stopped in the middle of the room. I walked around, testing my limits with it.

"Now, you can't go anywhere once I leave," Kyle said. "Now, get to work."

He walked out, and I walked over to the sink. I sighed, filling up the sink with water and soap. I quickly went over to the table to grab the other plate and carried them over to the sink. After about ten minutes, I had washed, dried and put away all the dishes. I quickly washed the table, washed and dried the counter and sweeped the floor. I looked at the clock and noticed I still had twenty minutes until he would be back. I looked out the window, seeing the forest just out of my reach. I sighed, turning around with my head down.

"You feeling alright?" June asked.

I jumped, looking up at the doorway, finding June leaning on the doorframe.

"You want to go back home, don't you," June sighed.

"I miss the others," I added.

"Look, Kyle isn't going to be back for twenty minutes," June said. "And I have the keys."

She was smirking, and I smiled at her with hope.

"Just promise me one thing," June said, more serious.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll free those other three kids," June said.

I nodded, knowing they must be terrified.

"Wait until tonight when everyone's asleep," June told me. "I know it will be hard for you, but trust me it will be easier in the long run. You'll get more of a head start on them."

June handed me the keys, slipping them into my pocket.

"I'll make sure you bag is in there," June whispered. "And never turn back, no matter what."

I nodded. She turned and left me alone in the kitchen. _Almost lunch already._ I flinched, knowing what was coming shortly. I turned back outside, looking out into the forest. _One option, and it's going to be a challenge. I have to take it on. Alone_.

* * *

I topple head over heels, nearly bowling over Leo. He rushed to my side, watching me with worry. It was after dinner, almost night, and Kyle had just finished with the first torture session. He didn't go easy at all. He made me change into my ninja suit. Now, my suit was ripped and torn. I was bandaged up everywhere, and covered in bruises.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked me.

"I'll survive," I nodded, slowly climbing to my feet.

"No, sit down," Leo told me, forcing me down.

I winced, a shock of pain flying up my back from my tailbone. Leo looked at me.

"You are in no shape to be moving around," he told me. "Please, just rest."

I shook my head. "No, we don't have time."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, confused.

I pulled out the key, smirking.

"You got a key!" Leo cried out.

"Not so loud," I hushed him. "We don't want to whole village knowing. Wake Kirsty and Benny. We're busting out of here."

"But won't they find us," Leo asked. "You have a tracker in you."

"I'll get us to the main roads, then direct to to Ninjago City," I told him. "I'll split off from you guys, take them off your trail."

Leo bit his lip, looking at me with worry.

"Once the moon in fully visible in the sky, we move," I told him.

"Are you sure you can run like that though?" he asked, referring to my injuries.

"I've run with worse," I smiled. "I'm a ninja, and you don't want to know what I've been through. Trust me."

"Alright," Leo smiled.

"June told me Kyle will check in again before he goes to bed," I explained. "Once he's gone, we wait five minutes, then make our move."

Leo nodded. We curled up around Benny and Kirsty, but didn't fall asleep. We waited in silence for Kyle to come in. It felt like forever, but wasn't any more than an hour before he came in. Leo and closed our eyes, pretending to be sleeping. I saw a bright light, most likely a flashlight, shining into my eyes. Then I heard footsteps leaving. I opened my eyes, looking around to see it was empty.

"Wake them up," I whispered to Leo. "Once they're awake, we'll get ready to move out."

I think Leo nodded to me, but there was no light in the building, except for the small candle lit on a table. I gently shook Benny awake, who started moving around, confused.

"What's going on?" I heard Kirsty ask.

"We're escaping," Leo told her.

"Really?" Benny said, hopeful.

"Yes," I told them. "But keep your voices down and don't ask any questions until we're gone."

I took their silence as an alright. I climbed to my feet, slipping quietly over to the cell door. I slid my hand through the bars, using the key and ever-so quietly opened the door. Leo lead Kirsty and Benny towards the door. I found the bag June had left for me, over by the candle, plus a note.

 _Kyra, I didn't tell you this, but after today, you might not ever see me again. Don't get caught, Kyra. For your own good. ~June_

I smiled. _Thanks June. I'll remember this._ I turned, pulling my backpack on and leading Leo, Kirsty and Benny out the back door. We ran into the forest, bolting over tree roots and rocks. We slowed to a walking pace after a couple minutes. He walked most of the night, and finally, when the sun was starting to rise, we found a road.

"So, this is goodbye," Leo turned to me.

"It's for the best," I smiled. "Follow this North. You should get to Jamanikai Village. Can you find a family by the last name Garmadon and tell them what's happening? Please?"

"Of course," Leo smiled. "Be safe."

"You too," I smiled.

"Bye Kyra," Benny waved as Leo lead them away from me, towards the place I once called home.

I know I had to send them that way and that I couldn't go home. _They come first. I'm doing the right thing._ I started walking south, along the roadside. _I have to get moving, or they'll catch me. Please find them, Leo. Tell William I need his help._

 ** _Making this clear now, the bandit village is the same on that was after Kyra in Bringing the Team Together (Book 2). If you need to, go read it over to remember who June and Kyle are. June doesn't belong to me, but Kairocksrainbow. She's awesome so thanks to you for the character. Kyle belongs to me, though. Also, I will continue writing, but this is just a quick reminder. From February 15th to the 20th, I will be away and most likely won't update until the following Monday (February 21st). Thanks for understanding and have a fantastic day!_**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked along a mountain side, a small trail as the only thing stopping me from siding several hundred feet down. I had been walking all day, and the sun was slowly setting, illuminating the sky with purples and pinks. I was watching my back, knowing the bandits would search Ninjago for me.

"I wonder where I am," I said to myself.

"Who goes there!" a voice shouted.

I stopped, mid step. I looked around, thinking I might have just heard something.

"Who is there?" the voice asked again.

 _Now I'm sure I heard something._

I cautiously moved forward, watching my step.

"Don't move," the voice said.

 _He's being me._

"Slowly turn around," he told me.

I slowly inched around, seeing a man with a knife pointed at me. He looked just as scared as I was. AKA. Terrified.

"Look," I said. "I don't want to cause trouble. I'm just walking."

"What's your name?" the man asked me.

 _I shouldn't just give him my real name. I don't even know who he is._

"It's Star," I quickly said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Star," he repeated. "My name is Ronin."

I was able to make out some of his features. Reddish brown hair, like Jason's, wearing armor and a red, wide brim hat.

"Who sent you here?" Ronin asked me.

"I came on my own," I replied. "I'm actually running from someone."

"So you're on the run too," Ronin frowned. "What did you do?"

He slid the knife carefully back into it's pouch in his belt. He motioned for me to follow him, so I did.

"Well, actually," I sighed. "I didn't do anything. My father had a bad past with a bandit Village, so they want my whole family dead. For some reason though, he just wants be prisoner. I escaped, but they'll be sure to find me."

"Goodie two shoes," Ronin muttered. "I'm a criminal wanted by the police."

I froze. _How do I always get into these situations? How?!_

"I think I should, um, go," I said, trying to back away.

I was about to book it out of there, when he grabbed my arm. I looked at him, terrified.

"You know who and where I am," he growled. "I'm not letting you leave."

He pulled me into a small crack in the mountain, which lead to a large cavern. He tossed me against the wall opposite the opening. I looked up as the cave went dark.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, pushing myself up against the wall.

"Well, I don't want you giving my location away, Star," he said. "Letting you go means you could just go straight to the police."

"I don't trust the police," I told him. "They…..haven't ever helped me in the past."

"Really?" Ronin asked.

"No, they've actually helped the Bandits capture me before," I sighed. "I'm just ranting, I should stop talking."

"No, no, no," Ronin waved his hands. "I don't mind. Go on."

"Well, after I escaped, but someone else caught me," I said. "Then I escaped. Let's just say a lot of people have taken me hostage, and I've escaped them."

"Well, I'm not taking you hostage," Ronin said, chuckling. "I'm on your side, as long as you promise me something."

"Like what?" I asked.

"That you watch my back," Ronin said. "You know, I got your back and you've got mine type of deal."

I thought about it. _There would be some other things I wouldn't be able to talk about, or my past in general. He wouldn't trust me if he knew I was the red ninja, that's for sure. So, the big question. Can I trust him not to abandon me?_

"Well?" Ronin asked.

"I don't see a reason not to at the moment," I said.

"Alright," Ronin smiled.

"It's just, I was looking for someone," I sighed. "I'm running out of time to find them though."

"I can help if you would like," Ronin said. "We can set out tomorrow."

"Really? You would do that?" I looked at him, hopefully.

"Yeah, we're partners now," Ronin said. "We'll stick together through thick and thin. Now, get some sleep. You look exhausted."

Then the tiredness hit me like a out of control truck. I didn't realize how tired I was. Then I was asleep faster than you could say Ninja Go!. Yeah, that fast.

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

I walked with Kirsty and Benny, who were complaining about how tired they were. I sighed, getting annoyed with their constant complaining. Then I saw two kids outside playing in the snow and their mother shovelling the sidewalk. Then the older one hit the younger with a snowball and she started crying.

"William Jackson Garmadon," their mother snapped. "What did I tell you?"

"No snowball fights, I know," William sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You march straight you to your room," his mother scolded. "I gave you three warnings."

William put his head down, walking inside. We stopped in front of the house, watching.

"Did she say, Garmadon?" Kirsty asked.

"Hello, can I help you?" the mother asked.

"I think so," I replied, nervous. "Um….We're looking for the Garmadon family. Do you know where they are?"

"Well, I'm Ali Garmadon, so you're at the right place," Ali smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Do you know someone named Kyra?' Benny asked.

"You saw Kyra?" the little girl cried, running over.

"Calm yourself, Ella," Ali placed a hand on Ela''s shoulder. "Yes, we know a Kyra. Master of fire and the red ninja. Is something wrong?"

"She's in trouble," I said. "She asked us to find you and tell you what's going on."

"Ella, go tell your brother to call the other ninja back," Ali said.

Ella nodded, running towards the house.

"Quickly, come inside and get warmed up," Ali said. "You look like you're freezing."

So we followed her inside. I helped Kirsty and Benny get out of their snow gear, then we sat on the couch as Ali brought us hot chocolate. I explained what happened since I had met her, seeing the worried look on Ali's face as I continued. Then William, most likely in his teens rushed down with Ella.

"What's happening Mom?" he asked.

"Kyra is in trouble," Ali told him. "Did you call the others?"

"Yeah, they'll be here tomorrow morning," he replied.

"Alright, why don't you three get some sleep?' Ali told us.

I nodded, then we settle into the couch and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

I was up early in the morning, Ronin slowly opening the way out. He turned, the light shining on me. I felt the pain from all the cuts as I started moving.

"You're hurt," he said, running over to me.

"I'm fine," I waved him off.

"Clearly not," he replied. "I have bandage and water. Let's clean you up before we leave."

I sighed, pulling my legs up against my chest. I watched Ronin rummage through a bag of stuff. He pulled out a couple rolls of bandage, along with a cloth. He walked over to a small spring that I was just noticing now in the cave. He filled a bucket, then walked over to me.

"How old are these?" he asked me.

"A little less than two days old," I said.

He took my arm, looking at it.

"Can you take your shirt off?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you serious?" I looked at him.

"I promise I won't do anything but change the bandage," he told me.

I sighed. I pulled my left arm out of my sleeve, keeping the rest of my gi around my chest. He undid the bandage, causing me to flinch when it got to the spot where the cuts were. I watched as he dabbed a small cloth which was soaked in water against me skin. I felt soothing. Then he wrapped it in fresh bandage. I slipped my arm back into my sleeve. He did the same for my other arm and my right leg. I adjusted my gi as he cleaned up.

"So, where are we going first?" he asked.

"Ignacia Village," I said, stretching as I climbed to my feet. "I think there might be something there to help me find this person."

"Alright, I know the way there," Ronin said. "You ready?"

"I guess," I said.

"It's not too far," he said. "We'll get breakfast when we get there."

I smiled, almost like he was reading my mind. _I am hungry. I haven't eaten in a day or two_. I followed Ronin out of the cavern, and down the Mountainside.

"So, who are you looking for?" Ronin asked me.

"My mother," I replied. "I never met her, nor know who she is. I always had an adopted mother."

"Oh," Ronin said. "Well, do you know what you're looking for?"

"I was born here in Ignacia," I said. "I thought I might be able to find my birth certificate and find her name. Then I would know who she is at least."

"Alright," Ronin replied.

I looked around. Ignacia was smaller than I remembered. A couple dozen houses lined the streets, along with some stores. The the rest was mostly fields.

"Farming communities," Ronin moaned.

"Speak for yourself," I said. "I was the one who lived here most of my life."

"Most of your life?" he questioned.

"I don't live here now," I replied. "I moved out to live with a family friend when my father and adoptive mother passed."

"Oh," Ronin said.

"It was only about a year ago," I sighed.

"You don't have to talk about," he told me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at him, feeling more comfortable around him by the minute. I looked up and saw the medical bay of Ignacia up ahead. How I knew? Seriously, it's a large, white tent. What else would it be?

"There," I pointed ahead of me. "Come on."

Ronin looked confused, but followed me anyways.

"I thought you said we were going to a hospital," he said. "What is this place?"

"Ignacia had a Medical Bay," I told him. "Trained doctors and Nurses work here, but since this Village has very little money and people, we never have been able to build an actual hospital. This works just as well though."

I walked in, ducking under the tent doorway and looking around. The Medical Bay was rather empty today. One or two nurses cleaning and fixing up beds. I walked over to the filing cabinets. I opened the N-S section, scanning through it. Ronin was looking around, not paying any attention to me. _Smiter, Smith! Found it!_ I pulled out a folder labelled Smith. I opened it, looking for my birth certificate.

"Hey! You can't be in those!" a voice yelled.

I spun around, seeing a doctor looking at me.

"Put that down and get out of here!" he told me.

I kicked the drawer closed, hearing it click as it locked. Holding the folder, I grabbed Ronin's arm and pulled him along as I ran for the exit.

"Thief! Stop!" the doctor yelled at me.

"You didn't tell me we would be stealing it!' Ronin yelled at me.

I ignored his comment, still running down the streets. I was considering using my dragon as a quick escape, but then realized that they would immediately know who I was. We rounded a corner and ran out of Ignacia. We slowed to a walking pace only once Ignacia was on the horizon, behind us.

"What were you thinking?!" Ronin yelled at me. "We can't go running around stealing things that don't belong to us!"

"This is my families personal records," I replied. "I have every right to have them."

"Alright, well," Ronin gave up with fighting me. "What does it say?"

I opened it, looking at it. I saw the forms from when I was hurt, both my brother and father's birth certificates. But nothing on me.

"Where is it?" I said, flipping through the several pages.

"You don't have it," Ronin said. "Awe come on!"

"This is my family's folder!" I cried. "It should be in...here."

I slowly stopped talking, the realization hitting me. _It's under my mother's last name._ I collapsed onto my hands and knees, tears building up in my eyes.

"Star, are you alright?" Ronin asked.

"It's not here," I muttered. "It's under my mother's name."

I felt his hand on my back.

"It's under my mother's name," I repeated. "A name no one knows what it could be!"

I was starting to yell with anger. _How could I ever have thought I would find her? It's clear that this was a pointless mission that I would never succeed, yet it still try something I'm sure to fail._ I curled up into a ball, crying.

"Star," Ronin said, rustling in the sand beside me as he sat down. "We'll find your birth Certificate. I promised that I wouldn't give up on you, if you didn't give up on me. I will travel to the ends of Ninjago to help you find it. I'm not giving up. Never in a million years."

I looked up, wiping away the tears. I smiled a little bit at him.

"Now, come on," he said. "I know Ninjago City has records of every person born to this date. I'm sure with their help, we can find your mother."

I nodded. He helped me to my feet, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I held the folder close, walking beside him. I just wanted to go home and cry, but Ronin clearly wasn't going to let me give up. Then I realized how close I was to the bandit Village.

"We need to move," I whispered to him. "The bandit Village is nearby."

I tensed, looking around for anyone watching us. Then Ronin gave a whistle. I pulled away from him, panicked thinking he was betraying me.

"It's OK," he smiled. "I'm just calling help."

Then I saw a red airship flying towards us.

"That's Rex," he smiled. "Come on, Star. He'll get us to Ninjago City and away from the Village."

I nodded as Rex landed on the ground. I covered my eyes as sand blew up around it. Once the sand died down, Ronin helped me on. He took a seat at the front, then allowed me to settle into the seat beside him. The engines roared to life again, the ground getting smaller as we flew upwards. Then I saw people running out the weapons from the forest we were just by.

"I'm taking those are the bandits," Ronin said.

"Also was close," I replied. "A couple more seconds and I would have been done for."

"Well, off to Ninjago City," Ronin said. "Sit back and relax for a little while."

I nodded, flinching as I laid back. There was a large cut on my back, I felt it. I relaxed as the pain died away. _You know, working with someone is easier._ I wanted to test my powers, but realized I still had the bracelets.

"You wouldn't happen to have something to break these, would you?" I asked, pointing at the bracelets.

"What a strange material," he said. "Probably do. Hold on."

He pushed a button, but Rex into auto-pilot. He walked away, towards the back of the ship. I watched as he opened a tool box, pulling out a pair of pliers.

"Let's give these a try," he said.

I held out my right hand. He slipped the tool so it had a part above the bracelet and a part between the bracelet and my wrist. The squeezed the handle together and broke it bracelet off. The did the same with the other one and then I felt the energy coursing through me again. A fire ball erupted from my hands, allowing the energy that had built up to finally escape. Ronin stared in awe.

"Kai was your father," he smiled at me. "I thought you seemed familiar."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "How do you know my father?"

"I've helped them in the past," Ronin shrugged, closing the tool box. He sat back down in his seat, his feet up on the dashboard. "I've had a bumpy past, being both an ally and an enemy to you father and his friends."

"I'm starting to think I shouldn't trust you," I said.

"Oh, Star," he said. "We're both on the run from someone. We'll watch each other's backs, I promised I would help you until you find your mother, right?"

I nodded, looking ahead. _He's all I got right now. I have to trust him, or I might as well be jumping off Rex right now._


	6. Chapter 6

Ronin shook me awake, even though I didn't remember falling asleep.

"Hey sleepyhead," he smirked at me.

I elbowed him lightly. He backed up as I stretched out, looking around. The sky was dark, no signs of stars though.

"Where are we?' I asked him.

"Ninjago City," Ronin replied. "You want some food?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

I slid out of the seat, stumbling a little bit. My legs weren't exactly awake yet. Ronin jumped off Rex, landing on the roof of a building. I made my way over to the door, taking his hand and jumping down.

"What time is it?' I asked.

"Closing in on midnight," he replied. "You slept most of the day."

"Well, I haven't slept properly in a couple nights," I said. "Being held captive and on the run so."  
"I get it," Ronin smiled. "I know how that feels. Trust me."

I walked towards the edge of the building, looking down to see we were only a couple stories up. I looked up and down the street, seeing if there were any restaurants open still. Then I saw the bright, neon sign of Master Chen's Noodle House, hearing the faint sound of music.

"The Noodle House is still open," I said. "What to go there?"

"I don't have a lot of money, kid," Ronin said.

I gave him a look, knowing he was lying. _I mean, come on. You have a safe in the back of Rex. What else would be in there?_ I shook my head, getting up. I walked over to Rex, climbing up.

"What's in here, then?" I asked.

He looked between me and the safe.

"Alright, you got me," he threw his hands in the air. "I have money. I just don't have a lot."

"How much is in there?" I asked him.

"Meh," he shrugged. "A couple hundred."

"And that's not a lot," I laughed.

"Compared to some people, no, it's not," he said.

"It's plenty enough to get us some actual food," I told him. "I'll pay you back later if you want."

He sighed. I never lose a fight. Unless it's a physical one. Those I leave to the boys. Ronin opened the safe, pulling out a small sack.

"Alright, but how do you plan on getting down there?" Ronin asked me. "We're at least three stories up so we can't exactly jump."

I slipped off Rex, landing on the roof. I heard Ronin following me. I stopped at the ledge, looking down. I remembered a move my father taught me when I was younger. Something called airjitzu. I looked over, seeing Ronin waiting for an answer.

"Give me your hand," I told him.

"Whoa," He pulled it from my grasp. "I'm not jumping kid. I'm not insane."

"Who said anything about jumping?" I asked.

I grabbed his hand and before he could do anything, jumped over the side. I spun around, forming an orb around me and floating carefully down to the ground. I landed gently, my feet touching the ground. Ronin was screaming like a baby in my arms. I rolled my eyes, dropping him to the ground.

"Stop acting like a five year old," I said.

He looked around, panicked and confused.

"How did we…..What did you…..Why am I….." he clearly couldn't find the words to complete a sentence.

"You said it yourself," I smirked, walking towards the Noodle House. "Kai was my father and my first Sensei. I learned a lot over the years, including airjitzu."

"You know that," Ronin said.

I turned around, seeing him dusting himself off.

"I can do many things," I said. "For example, light someone's pants on fire so they will move faster."

I created a small flame in my hand, glaring at him. He clearly got the message, rushing to my side as I shook the flame out. We walked in silence from there to the Noodle House only a block away. I pushed open the door, hearing the jingle of a bell. Ronin followed me inside as I walked to a counter.

"Welcome to Master Chen's Noodle House," a waiter smiled. "How many?"

"Two please," I said.

The waiter looked at me strangely, then shrugged it off and lead us to a table. He turned and walked away, leaving Ronin and myself to our own conversations.

"So, you said first Sensei," Ronin said. "As in, you've had more than one."

I let out a sigh, knowing this was coming sooner rather than later.

"Yes, my father was my Sensei from when I turned five until I was twelve," I explained. "He taught me many things, spinjitzu, airjitzu, hand to hand combat and how to control my element over all for example. After he supposedly died, I found Sensei Lloyd, training under him with the other ninja's kids and my brother, Adam. Then my father came back, and I trained under him for a couple months, then was back to Lloyd. After our recent affairs with the Overlord though, Lloyd never returned and now I have taken a break from training."

"Oh really?" Ronin said.

"Yeah," I said. "It's just."

I stopped, looking for the right words.

"We all went through a lot against the Overlord," I said. "Seeing friends and allies dying in his hands and losing our own Sensei, and to one, his father, to the hands of the Overlord. Everyone had gone their own ways for a couple weeks, just so we can remember what we still have in this world."

"I didn't realize Lloyd was gone," Ronin said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's more William I'm worried about," I told him. "His son."

"Why is that?' Ronin asked me.

"William just hasn't been acting like himself recently," I explained. "You know. When people are normally happy, cheery, put a smile on your face when you're down type of person and then they suddenly become a depressed, hardly able to smile themselves type of person. I lost contact with him for most of the fight between us and the Overlord, so I wasn't with him to keep him positive. I guess that's part of the reason he just isn't himself."

"That's not true," Ronin said. "He is most likely grieving the loss of his father. You would have been the same way when you lost your parents. Really, you should be with him right now, showing him that you're always there for him."

"I know," I replied. "I just…..I find it hard to cope with him being so miserable all the time."

"Then find something that he loves doing," Ronin suggested. "I know that Lloyd and your father were always there for each other. Especially when they were dealing with Morro and Chen."

"Morro?' I questioned. "Who is he?"

"Morro was Sensei Wu, Lloyd's uncle's, first student," Ronin told me. "He apparently became a cursed soul and seeked revenge. He possessed Lloyd, causing chaos in Ninjago for the other ninja. Your father, Kai, was the most struck by it. Kai did everything in his power to save Lloyd and get him back. Trust me, I was there. He could have died on several occasions back then."

 _Sounds serious. Morro doesn't seem like someone to mess with_. I looked at Ronin, listening intently to everything that he was saying, trying to paint and image in my head of what was happening.

"Of course, when they finally got Lloyd back and stopped Morro once and for all, Lloyd lost his father," Ronin said. "After that, Kai stuck by Lloyd's side for months. They would go to Mega Monster amusement park some days to have fun and other days they would go to the movies or a comic books store. Places that Lloyd loved to go to. Places Lloyd would have fun. Places Kai would take Lloyd to make him remember everything he still had."

"I see," I said. "So, I should try to take William's mind off of his father and make him happy."

"Not take his mind off of his father," Ronin corrected. "But make him remember what he still has. People like you and the other ninja. Any family he still has."

I nodded, still listening and thinking about it.

"I understand," I said. "Maybe I should just put this all aside for another time and just go home to be with William," I said.

Ronin nodded at me.

"Do you think you can take me home?" I asked him.

"How about we get some food, a good night's rest, then I will take you home," he suggested.

"Alright," I sighed. "That's what we'll do then."

 ** _So, hopefully I will get to the point where I want to leave off for the couple days I'm gone. I hope everyone reading is enjoying the story. I actually cried a little, writing about the pasts of the ninja. I just found it sad._**

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, looking around. The morning light shone brightly, nearly blinding me on the rooftop we rested on. I looked to my right, seeing Ronin curled in the fetal position, deep in his sleep. I remembered last night, the terror and adrenaline running through my veins as we barely escaped the bandits.

" _Look out!" Ronin cried._

 _I ducked, missing an arrow as it flew past my ear. We were running out of the Noodle House, the bandits hot on my heels. They had found us because I forgot about the chip. Ronin was way ahead of me, already scaled the wall up to Rex. The wind picked up as Rex took off. Ronin dropped a rope ladder down, just in my grasp. I jumped, clinging for dear life as we flew away from the bandits. I tangled myself in the ladder, holding on for my life. Ronin pulled me up, Rex flying on autopilot. Where you might ask. All that mattered to me was that is was anywhere but there. Once I was safe on Rex, I passed out on the floor, exhaustion and stress taking me out._

"Where are we?" I wondered out loud.

Ronin moaned beside me, kicking me slightly in his sleep.

"Oh ba ooh eep," he muttered absent mindedly.

"You can sleep," I told him. "I'm going to explore."

He didn't respond as I quietly climbed to my feet. I stepped over him, reaching for my bag. I grabbed it, pulling it onto my back. I slipped off Rex, looking around. I saw houses made of wood. Scratch that. Everything was made from wood. I stood on a rock, near the edge of the small civilization.

"What is this place?" I wondered out loud.

"If you must know," Ronin said, yawning the whole time. "That's the Village of Stiixs."

I turned to him, seeing him stretching out.

"Mind asking about last night?" he asked. "How did those bandits find you?"

"I guess I forgot to tell you they placed a chip in me to track me down if I escaped," I said.

"Yeah, that would have been useful," he said. "So, are we staying here?"

"Well, I kind of want to go home again," I sighed.

"Alright, where is home?" he asked.

"Jamanikai Village," I replied. "The southern end."

"Alright," Ronin replied. "So, I just have to go and get some fuel before we leave. Give me about half an hour."

Ronin jumped off Rex, walking into Stiixs. I looked around the town, curious to explore and learn more about it. _You know, if he's going to be a little while, I could just go explore._ I started moving towards the village, almost as if it were pulling me closer. The boards creaked under me as I moved onto the boardwalk. I looked around, seeing people up and moving around. Lights were strung from roofs, illuminating the city. People seemed to be somewhat happy, minding their own business and continuing along with their lives without a care in the world.

"You lost?" a voice asked. "Because I know this isn't your home."

I spun around, seeing a familiar face.

"Molly!" I cheered, running and hugging her.

"Long time no see, girl friend," Molly laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just out and about for a little while," I shrugged. "What about you?"

"My mother lives here," Molly replied. "Well, adopted mother."

"Well, how is she treating you?" I asked.

Molly took my arm. "Why don't I introduce you to her and you see for yourself?"

"I would love to," I smiled.

Molly lead me into a small house. I saw a short lady with long, wavy brown hair. wearing a light grey shawl and a maroon dress, sitting on a rocking chair, knitting. A little girl with blonde hair, no older than Ella, sat on a couch, playing on a phone.

"Molly, you're back early," the lady smiled.

"Well, I found an old friend," Molly said. "This is the master of Fire, Kyra Smith."

Then she dropped the knitting needles, her eyes looking at me. I felt like I did something wrong.

"Kyra," she looked at me. "Kai's….Daughter….Kyra."

"Yeah," I said, slightly confused for her behaviour.

"I can't believe it," she muttered. "Fourteen years. I just…."

"What's wrong?" Molly asked.

"Is there something I'm missing?" I asked.

I looked to Molly, who shrugged, then looked to the lady. She slowly stood up, walking over to me.

"I was told you died," she whispered. "I was told my little baby girl was dead."

I looked at her, shocked and confused. _Is she serious? Did it only take meeting with Molly again to find her?_

"But you were alive this whole time," she said.

Then she wrapped her arms around me, crying. I stood frozen, still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"I...I...I don't understand," I said. "What are you talking about?"

"Kyra, you don't know the truth," she said, looking me in my eyes. "Do you?"

"I mean," I said, looking around. "I know I never met my true mother, but….How?"

She turned and walked over to a filing cabinet. She opened it, pulling out a folder.

"It's right here," she said.

I walked over with Molly. The lady pulled out a birth certificate. All the information was mine; Birthday, Mother and Father's names, it even said Ignacia for Birthplace. The one thing that threw me off was the name. 'Karalyn Stellar Smith' it read. I looked at it confused.

"Karalyn?" I questioned.

"Your father wanted something unique in some ways," she sighed. "Even though, I was told you only lived a few minutes."

"I was told you died," I said. "When I was born."

"Someone never wanted you and I to be together," she said. "Your father believed that you would rightfully be his, and hid you away from me. He wanted you to harness the fire element he knew was in you and grow up to believe that Skylor was your mother. To grow up believing William was your cousin."

"You knew William?" I perked up.

"I knew all the Garmadon's all too well," she sighed. "But for reasons I refuse to look back upon, I never wished to speak to them again."

"Why?" Molly asked, now curious.

"My past was dark," she sighed, looking up at an old photo. "Even though we were never true siblings, she always loved me like one. Then, the next thing I knew, I was granted a dark, uncontrollable power. One that corrupted me and turned me against my family. Against my friends. In a urge for power and control, I nearly killed them. They stopped me, but believed they killed me and I was gone once and for all. Instead, the evil inside me was ridded for good, like Lord Garmadon. But I couldn't stand to see them again. Not after everything I had done to them. All the pain I had inflicted. All the trouble I created."

"Then how did you meet Kai?" I asked.

"It was accidental," she said. "He was….not in his own control. I knew it wasn't him. He still remembered it all, though. He knew I was your true mother, but still believed I was evil. He made up those lies, saying I was dead to avoid using my name in front of Lloyd and….."

She went silent. She took deep breaths.

"Ali?' I questioned.

She nodded. "He knew, that if they knew who your true mother was, they would look at you differently. Wouldn't allow you to join the team for what they would call safety precautions."

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked.

"It's because…" she went silent.

She wiped away a tear, turning and looking at me. I could see sorrow, pain, hurt and anger all bundled up in her.

"I nearly cost Lloyd and Ali their lives," she said. "I nearly killed my own family."

I was still trying to compute this. Who was she and what past did she have with the other's parents? Why would my life had been different if they knew she was my mother?

"I don't understand," Molly said, snapping me out of a daze. "You're related to….Lloyd?"

"Not Lloyd," she said. "Ali. Who I once called my sister, but was always my cousin."

I looked up at her, trying to figure out who she was. Then the name hit me. I remembered Ali talking about her. I remember Lloyd telling us about his adventures in the Secret Realm, running from her. I remember all the pain Lloyd told us he went through; seeing friends turn sides, losses and secrets unfolded. The name that constantly was said to match a dead person. A name that was going to haunt Lloyd and Ali, along with all the other's parents for eternity.

* * *

William's P.O.V.

I remembered nothing of what happened. One moment, I was in my room, getting ready for bed. The next, I was waking up, chained and blindfolded. I was listening for anyone nearby, but it was only silence. No footsteps, no breathing except that of my own, and no voices. I was pure terrified. I was unsure of what happened or where I was now. I didn't even know if my mother and sister were alright. I sat on the cold hard ground, my head moving as if I could see, even though I couldn't. Then, after what felt like hours, I heard footsteps.

"Well, isn't it the famous William Garmadon," a voice rung out.

I jumped, tensed and panicked. I didn't know where they were, I couldn't make it out.

"Scared?" the voice mocked.

"What do you want from me?" I cried out, fear taking over.

"I want the girl back," the voice hissed. "The one who escaped me. The one you love."

 _Love? What?_

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb," he spat. "You know who I'm talking about."

"No," I replied. "I honestly don't."

"So you are saying you don't know Kyra Smith," the voice asked.

I panicked.

"You're the bandits that captured her!" I cried.

"So you do know," the voice smirked. "And you know what? Unless you help us get her, your friends and family will die."

The blindfold was ripped off my head, a blinding light filtering into my eyes. I squinted, trying to adjust to the light. Once I could finally see, I saw a man standing in front of me, glaring at me. I looked behind him, seeing a young girl on her knees. Her hands were chained together and held by another man. A knife was at her throat. She was blindfolded and her mouth taped shut. She didn't move a muscle, but I could sense her fear. It was a brotherly instinct with her.

"Ella!" I cried.

I saw her head lift up the slightest bit. But she didn't move.

"Poor little Ella," the man in front of me mocked. "Defenseless and in the hands of her brother."

I looked at her, fear and worry corrupting me. I didn't know what to do.

"Now listen," the man said. "I'm giving you two options. Alright?"

I nodded, listening.

"Ok," he said. "So, you can either help me find Kyra and bring her back here or, you can allow your poor baby sister to die, in front of your own eyes."

I felt tears already in my eyes. I couldn't let Ella die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Then again, how could I turn on Kyra? Maybe, I could get her to help me and save everyone. But they might be prepared for that.

"I need an answer kid," the man scowled. "Now or she dies."

I heard Ella whimper. I glanced at her, knowing she could hear me. She was shaking with fear. I looked up at the man.

"I'll only help you if you promise Ella, nor anyone else, will be hurt," I said.

"I cross my heart," the man said.

I bit my lip, glancing at Ella one last time. I knew I was going to regret this, but what other choice did I have.

 _ **And that's that. I'm peacing out for a week now leaving you with this. Only so I don't lose anyone while I'm away. Cliffhangers! YEAH! I am going to say I will type when I can on my vacation, I just will be unable to update. No computer. Hopefully I will have at least one chapter when I get home. See everyone in a week!**_

 _ **BYE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone! I'm finally back! I know I've been gone for over a week, but there is a reason. I was so busy over the trip that I was just to exhausted to write on the road. Then my teachers dumped boatloads of homework on me so I've been busy all week. I'm also fighting a bit of a cold, so my nights have been starting earlier than normal. I might not upload on weeknights, but I will on weekends. So, enough of me talking, let's get into the story!**_

I stood in shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _My mother. Right here in front of me. An old enemy of my own father._ I jumped back into reality only when Molly snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Kyra! Snap out of it!" she cried.

I felt my eyes widen as I looked around, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Mom," Molly said, snapping my attention to her. "Is what your saying true? Kyra is your daughter?"

"Yes," she replied. "And all this time, you were right in front of me and I never knew."

 _All that time where I had come to visit Molly on weekends and I couldn't put the pieces together. I can't believe it._

"So," Molly said, breaking the silence I never noticed. "What is going to happen now?"

"Well, what were you doing Kyra?" she asked me.

"Well," I said, knowing I had some explaining to do. "At first, I was looking for you. Trying to figure out who you are and why I never met you. Things went wacky though. I met this boy in Ninjago City and he took me to this place where a small group of homeless kids lived. Then one turned out to be evil and kidnapped us for a bandit village. Unfortunately, those bandits wanted me dead so they force me to work for them. Then I escaped and met a guy named Ronin who…"

The realization hit hard.

"Who what?" mom asked.

"I was suppose to meet him five minutes ago," I said. "Look, I know I just got here, but I have to go find him. It's a team effort and he wants me to be safe. He's got to be worried right now."

"Go, we'll be right here," Molly told me.

I nodded, knowing where my mother lived now. I raced out of the house, calling out goodbyes as I left. I dashed through the streets, seeing my goal up on a ledge near the edge of town. I used airjitzu to get up to it and came face to face with a rather frustrated Ronin.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Curiosity got the best of me, but I…."

Ronin grabbed my arm, stopping me mid sentence. He pulled me towards Rex.

"We don't have time for explanations," he told me. "The bandits. I saw them down there and they looking for you. We need to leave and now."

"But I saw her," I exclaimed. "My mother was down there."

"Well, I hope you get her address because we are leaving," Ronin said.

He climbed up onto Rex. He turned and grabbed my hands to help me up, but someone called my name.

"Kyra!"

I turned, releasing my grip from Ronin to see a green orb float up and land in front of me. The person inside landed gently on the ground, watching me for a reaction. My mouth was open from the shock. I ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Your safe," he whispered in my ear. "I'm so happy."

"I'm so happy you're here," I replied.

I knew Ronin was watching, but I didn't care. _William has found me. He's safe. I'm safe. The others must be safe now, right? What if they aren't? What if the bandits got William and now he's not on my side?_ Thoughts ran through me head as I clung to William. As soon as the thought of William being evil struck me, I panicked and pushed away.

"How did you find me so quickly?" I asked him.

"Your friend Leo found us and told us what had happened," he explained. "I called the others and we've been a scouting Ninjago for you. Then I heard your voice and had to see if it was really you."

"How do we know that you're not with the bandits that want her?" Ronin asked, stepping between us. He kept a protective arm in front of me.

 _He really does care._ I looked and saw William eyeing him down. William clearly wasn't happy that Ronin was protecting me. "How do we know you aren't with the bandits?" William replied, force behind the word you.

"William, I think I would know if he was against me," I scowled. "He helped me escape from them several times now. The better question is how did you know to come here of all places."

William was silent for a second. _Have I uncovered a secret he's keeping or his he just shocked that I don't trust him._

"I hear her voice! Up there!" a manly voice yelled.

I looked to Ronin with wide eyes. He peered over the edge, then grabbed my hand. He pulled me onto Rex, and William jumped on after me. I ran for the passage seat and Ronin typed in commands for Rex.

"Come on, old buddy," he mumbled to his ship. "Don't fail me now."

He pounded a fist onto a button and shortly followed was the roaring sound of the engines coming to life. My hands tightly gripped the armrests of the seat has we violently shot upwards. Ronin grabbed the wheel and pushed it forwards. I looked over my shoulder, seeing tiny dots of the bandits in the distance.

"That was close," Ronin sighed.

He hit a few buttons, turning on the autopilot and turned to me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, still shaken from the straight upwards motion from the take off. _I think my lunch is about to come up. If I even have one left._ I turned and saw William, sprawled across the floor and grasping anything he could.

"Will, are you alright?" I asked.

I walked over, kneeling beside his head. His eyes were wide open with shock. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, and he snapped into reality.

"Hey, you Ok?" I asked, seeing him looking around.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, shaking the event off. "What happened?"

"You went into shock," Ronin replied, down on one knee. "So, mind explaining how you found us? And maybe who you are?"

"I got the second one," I told William. "Ronin, you know our parents. William here, is Lloyd's son."

"Oh, well," Ronin said, a slight bit embarrassed from before. "It's a pleasure to meet the new green ninja. Sorry about your father."

"I would rather not talk about that," William muttered.

I looked at him, seeing something in his eyes. His emerald green eyes shimmered in the bright light from the sun, but there was something else. Fear? Worry?

"You're not telling me something," I said.

"What do you mean?" William asked.

 _He's definitely hiding something. He's playing dumb and I hear it in his voice._

"William," I said, more serious. "I can read you like an open book. You are hiding something from me. You can tell me. I won't get mad."

"I-"

William started to deny it, but I quickly placed a hand over his mouth. I glared at him. _You're hiding something big. You don't normally do this, William._ I looked him up and down. His suit was slightly torn in a couple places. I slowly removed my hand from his mouth, my eyes glued to his wrist. William went defensive once he saw what I was looking at. He wrapped his other hand around his wrist, pulling it close to him.

"It's not what you think," he blurted out.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Why should I believe you!?" I shouted, angry. "You are helping them! I trusted you!"

I stood over him now, seeing him cower under me. I was angry, but emotionally hurt too. _What did they do to make you do this? How could they turn you on me?_

"Kyra, I swear this isn't what you think," William cried.

I ignored him, glaring at him with pure hatred. The cuffs of his wrist. The same ones the bandits used on me to block my powers. _I'm going to regret doing this, but I can't have him with me. Not if he's against me._

"I'm sorry, William," I said. "But I…...I can't trust you. You're helping them, and they want me captive. I can't do that again. I'm sorry."

"No, Kyra," William started. "You don't understand."

Before William could go on, I kicked him. He held his stomach, looking at me with pain and betrayal in his eyes. He slowly climbed up.

"You know, I've fought you once before," he said. "I will do it again."

"I believe last time, you cheated," I growled. "You also put me out of commission for over a week."

"But I still won," William said.

Then he threw a punch at me. _I can't believe I'm fighting my best friend._ I put the thought aside, dodging his fist. I used this moment to punch him, hard. I hit him in the head, and he fell forwards. He landed on the ground, then rolled onto his back. Then I dug my knee into his stomach. He winced, looking at me. Both my hands held his arms down at his wrists. I glared at him.

"I can't believe they would turn you against me," I said to him.

"You don't understand," William said. "Just let me…"

"Let you what?!" I snapped. "Let you capture me and take me back to them. Take me back so they can imprison me, torture me, enslave me."

"Kyra, just listen," William said.

"No, you listen," I snapped, angrier than ever before. "I'm not going back there. Never. Ever. Again."

Then, what he said struck me hard and with shock. I didn't know what to do, my hands released, and I fell off him onto my knees. I looked down, the realization that I couldn't fight him. _He's being blackmailed._

"They have the others," William said. "Jason, Brock, Sam, Ella, Ali and Adam."


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't know whether to believe him or not. _He could be lying to trick me into a false sense of trust. Then again, the others could be in danger._

"Whoa! Hold on," Ronin looked at him. "You said the others were out looking for her."

"Yes, but I didn't know how to explain it before," William said. "I'm sorry I didn't say that right away."

I shook my head, still unsure of what to think. _Again, he might still be lying. I don't know what to do anymore_.

"How do I know you aren't lying to trick me?" I asked him.

He looked at me, heartbroken.

"I guess you don't need to trust me," William said. "But, just remember that, Kyra."

"Wait? Kyra?" Ronin looked at me confused.

I let out a deep sigh. _You know, with William here, I don't know how I didn't see this coming._  
"Alright, I know you might be mad," I said, looking at Ronin. "But, at first I didn't know if I could trust you, so I kind of told you my name was Star. Truth be told, my name is actually Kyra. I just…"

"You didn't know how to explain it," Ronin said. "I understand and I get it. You wanted to make sure I was trustworthy before you told me the truth. You trust me now, right."

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Ok, so," William interrupted. "Can we go back to the topic of the bandits?"

"What do we do?" I asked him. "I don't want to go back, William."

"You'll have to if we want to save the others," William said. "I don't see what other choice we have."

 _He's right. Unless I want to send my own brother, or half brother I guess, to his own demise, I have to go back._

"Will you be with me?" I asked William.

"Of course," William smiled. "All the way, Kyra."

I smiled, then hugged him. _I just feel safer around him than I ever have before. I trust him, with all my heart._

"So, what is the plan?" Ronin asked.

I broke the hug, looking to William for an answer.

"I never really thought of that," William replied.

I sighed.

"How far is the village?" I asked Ronin.

"About an hour away," he replied.

"So, we've got an hour to figure something out," I said.

"Wait, you're seriously going there," Ronin looked at me.

"What other choice do I have?" I asked him. "My friends and family are down there. I have to help them."

"Alright, but this is where we'll have to split ways then, kiddo," Ronin said. "I'll drop you two off in Ignacia. That's as far as I'll go."

"What happened to I've got your back if you've got mine?" I asked him.

"It ended when you decided your fate," Ronin muttered, just loud enough I could hear.

I glared at him. His back was to me as he typed instructions into Rex. I turned to William, who now stood in front of me. He took my hand, helping me to my feet. I looked him in the eyes, and I bit my lip.

"Kyra," he said softly. "I know you're scared to go back. I can't imagine what they've done to you and I know this must be hard, but what other choice do we have."

I nodded, knowing he was telling the truth.

"I won't leave your side, Kyra," William whispered, pulling me into a hug. "I promise."

* * *

I looked away as Rex took off, then zoomed away. I looked to the forest, the one surrounding the Bandit's Village. I shivered, fear taking over. _I can't believe I'm doing this. And it's not even against my own will._ I looked to William, seeing him nod at me.

"Remember the plan," he told me. "I'm not leaving your side."

I nodded, remembering. We were near the edge of Ignacia, not near civilization. I heard bushes rustling in the forest.

"I have her!" William called out.

I felt his hand tightly grabbing my arm. _He knows I want to run. He knows I'm terrified. But I need to remember he's with me, not against me. You can do this, Kyra._ I took a deep breath, watching the bandits emerge from the trees. Kyle was with them.

"Look who's back," he smirked at me.

I gulped. William let go, backing away so Kyle could walk around me. I tensed up, fear running through my body.

"What did you tell her?" Kyle asked William.

"I didn't say anything," William said. "I'm sorry, Kyra. I know we're ninja through and through, but…..I guess I'm a traitor now."

 _It's all part of the plan. Roll with it, Kyra._

"You guess!" I snapped, sounding as hurt as I could.

Kyle grabbed my arms, frightening me. I quickly glanced to William, who gave me a quick reassuring look. Then Kyle forced me forwards, towards the forest. I walked in silence, Kyle never loosening his grip on my arm as we walked. Every now and then, I glance back to see if William was still there, which he was. Then the forest opened up, and the village was in front of me. I gulped, hoping the plan wouldn't backfire.

"Take the boy and lock him with the others," Kyle ordered.

I spun around, seeing William being grabbed and pulled away from me. He pulled free from them, taking a fighting stance. Then two bandits grabbed my arms, holding me in place.

"You two are fools," Kyle spat. "You seriously think I wouldn't know your plan. I heard everything."

"What?! How?" William cried.

"Those bracelets have a mini microphone in them," Kyle smirked. "Lock him up! Chains and all in a separate cell from the others."

"William!" I cried to him.

"Let go of me!" William shouted.

He broke out into spinjitzu, taking out the bandits around him. I felt chains around my wrists as I was being pulled away from him.

"William!" I shouted to him.

He kicked a bandit away, then raced towards me. Kyle lunged at him, but he jumped out of the way. William and Kyle stood face to face, William filled with rage and anger. Kyle stood his ground, not moving. William then bolted towards me. I pulled on the chains, trying to free myself with no luck.

"The serum! Now!" Kyle called.

I didn't know nor care at first what he was talking about. Then it hit me. Something dug into my arm and I screamed in pain. I fell to my knees as William skidded to a halt beside me.

"Kyra!" he cried. "What did you do!?"

"Injected her with a fatal venom," Kyle smirked. I glanced up at him, William holding me tight. "She'll be dead within the hour."

"No," William looked to me.

"Lock both of them up," Kyle ordered. "So he can't save her."

I felt myself get picked up, pain from the venom striking me harder by the minute. I was tossed into a cell with William. I heard someone run to me, then saw my brother looking down at me.

"Kyra! What happened?" Adam asked.

"They've poisoned her," William said. "They said she'll die soon. We have to get it out of her."

Then I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

William's P.O.V.

Kyra laid unconscious on the ground. _I never should have brought her back here. This is all my fault. She's going to die because of me._

"Can you do anything?" I asked Adam.

"I'm not sure," Adam replied.

Adam kneeled beside his sister's head, running his hand delicately across her cheek. I sighed.

"It's all my fault," I told him. "I brought her back, trying to protect everyone and they poisoned her."

I sank to the ground, tears in my eyes.

"William, it's not your fault," Adam told me.

"But it is," I cried. "If I didn't bring her back.."

"We would have been fine," Adam said. "We could have escaped in time. Don't blame yourself for this, William."

 _I can't help but blame myself. It's my fault that she's in this situation._ Adam felt for a pulse, then sighed.

"She's not," I started.

"Shush," Adam said.

I bit my lip, sliding down the back wall and curled up with my knees against my chest. I watched Adam shift to sit cross legged beside his sister. Then I noticed he didn't have the bracelets to block his powers. He closed his eyes, focusing on the elements in him. He gently placed both hands on Kyra's chest, then quickly pulled them in opposite directions in the air. A swirl of green liquid floated in the air with his hands, pulling out of Kyra. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was using the element of poison to save her from it. He waved it around, then formed a ball with it. I felt a cold chill as he turned the ball of poison to ice. He carried it over to a corner, gently setting it down. I crawled over to Kyra, looking at her.

"She should wake shortly," Adam said, turning to me.

"Is the poison gone from her system?" I asked.

"Most of it," Adam replied, sitting beside me. "Because my powers are at full strength, I can't remove 100% of it. I can do about 95%, which leaves just enough for her to fight off herself. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" I echoed, worried.

"It's not going to harm her," Adam said. "We'll get it out of her system somehow, I'm sure."

I nodded, then looked up and outside.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"We get out of here," Adam replied.

"Wait, where are the others?" I asked, the realization finally hitting.

"In another cell," Adam replied. "They didn't realize I had a power and locked me up separately."

Adam grabbed the bars, bending them at his own will so they could slid through. William lifted up Kyra, following after him. They ran a couple cells down and found the others.

"Kyra," Brock, said, moving closer to me.

"Is she?" Ella looked at me, clearly worried.

"Only asleep," I told her.

My mother motioned the others out of the cell once Adam made a gap. I felt Kyra shift in my arms, and saw her eyes slightly open.

"We've got to get out of here," Adam said.

"Hold on, Kyra," I said.

She faintly nodded, acknowledging me. We ran towards the forest, making our great escape. Once we were deep in the forest, I stopped, lying Kyra against a tree.

* * *

Kyra's P.O.V.

I looked up at William, the other's gathering around me. The bark of the tree was hard against my back, but stable to I wouldn't end up falling back. I looked up at them, seeing them talking but unable to comprehend what they were actually saying. Then my brother knelt beside me. He spoke to me, but my mind was such a blur, I couldn't make it out. He repeated it.

"Kyra?"

I turned to William, hearing his soft voice.

"Can you hear me?" he asked.

I nodded slightly, a migraine making it so I couldn't do much more.

"Can you hear Adam?" he asked.

I shook my head a slight bit.

"He's going to carry you home, alright?" William said.

"Yeah," I slurred.

I felt my brother's warm arms slip under me and lift me off the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding as he carried me in his arms. Everyone walked in silence. William walked beside Adam and me, Ella held onto Ali tightly, and Sam, Jason and Brock walked in front of us, whispering to each other. The forest opened up, and it was the same road I separated from Leo and the kids on.

"Where's Leo?" I asked William quietly.

"He and the two kids he was with are safe," William assured me. "Zane took them to the orphanage. They're safe. I promise."

I nodded, looking ahead as we started walking up the side of the road.

* * *

I cuddled against William, under layers of blankets on the couch. My hearing came back, and I could hear everyone again. Adam had left for Ninjago City again, once he knew I was fine. Ella and Jason fell asleep as soon as we got back. Sam was helping with dinner and Brock was on the phone with his parents.

"So, did you find her?" William asked me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your mother?" William asked. "Did you find her?"

"Good question," Ali said, walking out of the kitchen. "I'm just as curious if this was a success or not."

"Well, I did," I said, kind of uncertain how to put it.

"Who is she?" Ali asked.

I bit my lip, remembering what she said before. _He knew, that if they knew who your true mother was, they would look at you differently. Wouldn't allow you to join the team for what they would call safety precautions._ I gulped, reconsidering telling them.

"Kyra," Ali said.

"You know, if you don't want to say," William started.

"No, you should know," I said. I took a deep breath, then looked at Ali. "It's your cousin, Ali. Linda."

I watched all the colour drain from Ali's face.

"She's…...alive," Ali said, shocked and frightened. "And Kai….Linda…..what?"

Ali was in a state of confusion for sure. She couldn't figure it out.

"Who is that, mom?" William asked.

"Who is who?" Sam asked, walking in with Brock and Jason close behind.

"Everyone needs to sit," Ali said. "I'll explain the situation we have here."

I looked at Ali, feeling the regret of telling her now. Jason sat next to me on the couch, Sam sitting on the ground and Brock beside him. I pulled closer to William, worried about how Ali was going to react from the knowledge I already had.

"So…." Ali hesitated. "We just learned that Kyra's true mother is….my cousin, Linda."

"Who is Linda?" Sam asked. "Because you say her name as if she's evil."

"She was, and possibly still is," Ali said. "She had tried to kill myself, along with Lloyd, to rule Ninjago. We stopped her, but then she disappeared."

"Ali, she's not evil anymore," I said.

"Prove it!" Ali snapped. "You could be just as evil as she was! You're her daughter!"

"But I only just met her!" I snapped back. "I trained under my father, who you were best friends with and has always been on your side! How can you suddenly think I'm evil?!"

Ali looked at me, a mixture of anger and guilt.

"Ali, let's think about this for a minute," Brock said. "We've known Kyra all our lives. Well, most of us." He glanced at William, remembering how he forgot about her for a short while. "Kyra is mostly Kai, which is why she has the element of fire."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "Just because one parent was evil, doesn't mean the kid will be."

"Mom. You know this is true with dad."

I turned to William, seeing him speaking out. Ali looked at him, listening.

"Grandpa was evil for a while, but he changed," William said. "Dad was always fighting for good, never evil. Right? Why would Kyra be any different?"

Ali looked at me, then sighed.

"I guess you're right," Ali said. "I'm sorry for snapping, Kyra. I just…."

"You got overprotective, and I understand," I smiled. "I'm sorry for yelling back."

Everyone sat in silence. _Man. This is a lot to take in with everyone's reactions to the news. Now what is going to happen?_


	11. Chapter 11

I looked to Ali, waiting for a response. A sign that she trusted me. But she turned and walked out of the room. I sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry about it, Kyra," William said. "We all know you're on our side. We're behind you all the way."

"Yeah," Jason agreed.

I smiled.

"So, school starts again tomorrow," Sam said.

"Really?" I said, surprised at how fast time went by.

"Yeah really," Sam said. "You were gone for the full two weeks."

"I guess I was," I sighed.

"There's still time," William said.

I looked at him confused. He smiled at me, then I turned and saw the others motioning towards the tree that was still standing. Underneath were four presents.

"Merry Christmas, Kyra," Brock cheered.

"You guys," I laughed. "But I don't have anything for you."

"No," Sam said.

He walked over to me, pulling me to my feet. He walked me over to the tree, picking up a present and putting it in my hands.

"You gave us something," Sam smiled. "The gift of seeing you again."

I hugged him tightly, feeling his arms around me. The others all joined in for a big group hug and we were all laughing. Then we dispersed and I sat on the floor. The others were all around me as I opened my presents from them _. Man it's good to be home again._

* * *

School started the next morning, bright and early. I woke up earlier than normal, looking outside to see it was still dark out. I walked over to my window, looking out into the starry sky. The frost lightly marking the edges of the window, leaving enough room for me to see out it. I sighed, putting condensation on the window. I turned, and saw William watching me.  
"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Long enough," William sighed.

I bit my lip, walking over and sitting on my bed. He closed my door and walked over, sitting beside me.

"Please don't leave again," William said.

"I don't know if I can stay," I replied. "You say how your mother was looking at me last night. She hates me now."

William wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
"I'm sure she's just keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't change and turn on us," William said.

"You think I would do that?" I asked.  
"Of course not," William smiled. "She's just worried is all."

I nodded, looking outside.

"Kyra, is there something else?" William asked me.

"Molly," I whispered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, then turn to see William looking at me.

"Linda is Molly's adoptive mother," I explained. "And she had another kid. I don't even know if I was related to her or not."

"You'll find out one day, Kyra," William said. "How about you get some more sleep."

"My mind's too active to fall back asleep," I sighed.

"How about I sleep with you?" William asked.

I turned away, blushing hard.

"Or not," he quickly took it back. "If you're not comfortable with it."

"It's not that," I quickly said. "It's just…."

"I understand, Kyra," William told me. "I'm going back to bed. I'll come check on you later, alright?"

I nodded. I listened as William got up and left. I waited in the silence for a couple minutes before I got up and walked to the window. I pushed it open, the cold breeze of the night hitting my face. I climbed onto the ledge, then slid out to the wall. I climbed it and pulled myself onto the roof. I pulled myself to the peak, looking out at the stars.

"Why did you not tell me, dad?" I asked the sky, as if he would answer.

I stopped, letting my thoughts run wild in my mind.

"Why would you keep this secret? What would have changed in my life?"

"More than you think," someone replied.

I jumped. I looked behind me, seeing Ali behind me. I quickly averted my eyes from hers, not wanting her to be mad.

"Kyra, I'm sorry about before," Ali said. "I know you're not your mother, I just was in denial. I couldn't believe Linda was alive after all these years."

"She said she was like Garmadon or someone like that," I explained. "Once she was defeated, she turned good again."

Ali cocked her head, then looked up at the sky. She looked down at me, then sat beside me.

"Mind asking why you aren't in bed?" Ali asked me.

"I can't sleep," I sighed. "I can't stop thinking about her. About my father. All the questions I want to ask him, but cannot."

I felt Ali place an arm around my shoulders. I looked up, seeing her looking at the horizon. The sunlight was slowly making it's way into the sky finally, and I smiled.

"You know," Ali said. "I had the exact same issue as a kid."

"Really?" I looked at Ali, surprised.

"I had so many questions to ask my parents," Ali sighed. "They died when I was young. I never learned how to fully control my elemental powers for years. If it wasn't for Sensei Wu, William's great uncle, I never would have."

I nodded, understanding where she was going with this.

"I just want you to know," Ali said. "I'm sorry if you felt I was hard on you after I learned the truth. It's more I'm frustrated with Kai for not telling me."

I nodded.

"Now, you should go get ready for school," Ali smiled. "I'll have pancakes ready for you guys to eat for breakfast soon. OK?"

"Sounds great," I smiled. "Thanks, Ali."

I carefully crawled into my window again, then dug through my closet for an outfit to wear. I went with a pair of blue jeans, a blue t-shirt and a red hoodie. I walked out of my room and down stairs. William and Jason were on the couch, laughing.

"Hey," Jason smiled. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Somewhat," I replied. "What about you?"

"I slept like a rock," Jason laughed.

"Ha, ha," Brock said sarcastically. "Very funny."

William laughed.

"You do have to admit, it was pretty good," I laughed.

Brock rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'm kind of happy everythings returning to normal," William said. "Maybe we can go a month without a bad guys attacking."  
"You're going to jinx it, William," Sam said. "Now we never will be able to. Good job."

I laughed as William's face flushed bright red.

"Smart move, buddy," Brock said.

"Breakfast!" Ali called from the kitchen.

We walked in together, sitting around the table. _William's right. Everything is back to normal. Like nothing ever happened to begin with. Home sweet home._


End file.
